Bloor's Camping Trip
by Ivy Devi
Summary: The Bloors take the school on a camping trip and Charlie and co. can't figure out why until thing start falling apart and Lysander's friends are being tricked onto the other side. Can Lysander save his friends? Not as long as Manfred is holding Emma!
1. the Endowed

**THE CHILDREN OF ****THE RED KING, ****CALLED THE ****ENDOWED**

**********Ivy Angel** On Charlie's side. Daughter of

Alice Angel. Ivy is Alyson's white witch.

Ivy is in music.

******Jacob Bell** On the Bloor's side.

Jacob can make any inanimate object

appear out of thin air. Javob is in

art.

**Manfred Bloor** Teaching assistant

at Bloor's Academy. A hypnotist.

He is descended from Borlath,

elder son of the Red King.

Borlath was a brutal and sadistic

tyrant.

**Benjemin Brown **On Charlie's side.

Benjemin can talk to dogs. Bejemin

is in drama.

**Naren Bloor** Adopted daughter

of Bartholomew Bloor. Naren can

send shadow words over great

distances. She is descended from

the Red King's grandson who was

abducted by pirates and taken to

China.

**Charlie Bone** Charlie can travel

into photographs and pictures.

Through his father, he is descended

from the Red King and

through his mother, from Mathonwy,

a Welsh magician and

friend of the Red King.

**Idith and Inez Branko** Telekinetic

twins, distantly related to

Zelda Dobinski, who

has left Bloor's Academy.

**Kelly Clarian **On the Bloor's side.

Kelly can control plants. Kelly is in art.

**Dagbert Endless** Dagbert is the

son of Lord Grimwald, who can

control the oceans. His mother

took the gold from drowned

men's teeth and made them into

charms to protect her son. Dagbert

is a drowner.

**Dorcas Loom** An endowed girl

whose gift is the ability to bewitch

clothes.

**Una Onimous** Mr. Onimous's

niece. Una is five years old and

her endowment is being kept

secret until it has fully developed.

**Asa Pike** A were-beast. He is

descended from a tribe who lived

in the northern forests and kept

strange beasts. Asa can change

shape at dusk.

**Billy Raven** Billy can communicate

with animals. One of his ancestors

conversed with ravens

that sat on a gallows where dead

men hung. For this talent he was

banished from his village.

**Lysander Sage** Descended from

an African wise man, Lysander

can call up his spirit ancestors.

**Eric Shelhorn** Eric can animate

stone carvings.

**Gabriel Silk** Gabriel can feel

scenes and emotions through the

clothes of others. He comes from

a line of psychics.

**Alyson Tilpin **On the Bloor's side.

Daughter of Titania Tilpin. Alyson is a

witch like her mother. Alyson is in Music.

**Joshua Tilpin** Joshua has magnetism.

He is descended from Lilith,

the Red King's oldest daughter,

and Harken, the evil enchanter

who married her. Joshua is

Alyson's brother.

**Emma Tolly** Emma can fly. Her

surname derives from the Spanish

swordsman from Toledo

whose daughter married the Red

King. The swordsman is therefore

an ancestor of all the endowed

children.

**Tancred Torsson** A storm-bringer.

His Scandinavian ancestor

was named after the thunder god,

Thor. Tancred can bring wind,

thunder, and lightning.

**Olivia Vertigo** Descended from

Guanhamara, who fled the Red

King's castle and married an Italian

prince. Olivia is an illusionist.


	2. No Coincidence

**A/N: This is not just a bunch of fluff you know. Some of it is fluff true I mean come on it's a camping trip but really there is a basic point and well… yeah um this is going to be kind of short like maybe 6-10 chapters long… or less. It's only one weekend and Friday so… anyway please Read and Review and if you read anybody else's stories today please review them because it makes authors feel really great to get reviews and feedback. We work hard and we wanna know how worth it that is Thanks! Oh and Asa and Dagbert are both on the Bloor's side.**

**No Coincidence**

**Charlie's POV**

"What?" I was shocked we were sitting on the blue bus on Monday morning.

"We're going on a camping trip with the rest of the school" Repeated Fidelio Gunn a great musician and my best friend

"I heard you… I just didn't believe you…"

"Well you'd better because this Friday we're going to Yorwynd and sleeping in tents"

"Wait_ Yorwynd?" I choked

Fidelio frowned "Yeah Yorwynd… you okay?"

I nodded "Yeah… just a bad experience my uncle Paton had in Yorwynd… but we'll be fine I mean… we can just stay together the whole time and not ever be alone…"

"Sure" agreed Fidelio cheerfully

It was not to be.

Dr. Bloor had called an all school assembly and made an announcement:

"I'm sure you have all heard of our camping trip this weekend and how you are all required to go or you will fail this last semester before summer. I would like all of the endowed students to make a line outside of my office as soon as assembly is over to have my grandfather randomly choose your partners. Unendowed Music students are to line up in front of Manfred, Art in front of Weedon, and Drama in front of me NOW!"

I followed the other endowed to the west wing and accidentally ended up first in line right in front of Joshua Tilpin.

I stepped into the room and shut the door reluctantly behind me.

Ezekiel Bloor sat by the fire in his wheelchair waiting. He smirked when he saw Charlie.

"You are partnered with Dagbert Endless and you are going to be in gazebo 3. Get out!"

Charlie left and headed off to class knowing full well that he was with Dagbert so that he could be watched but he knew that you had to do most everything with who was in your gazebo and everything with your partner.

**Olivia's POV**

I waited in line with the endowed_ Fido and I had been pulled aside to go with the endowed, I was last in line and so I waited for near an hour_ Charlie had been in there much less time than anybody else. My friend Ivy and I chatted_ she was right in front of me but she eventually had to go and I had to wait alone for her to finish her _'conversation'_ with Ezekiel.

Eventually Ivy came out looking depressed "Idith, Inez, and I are trairing" she said I giggled leave it to Ivy to invent new words. "a Trio" I said before I went in.

"Joshua Tilpin is your partner and you'll be in gazebo 7"

I sighed "Yes sir" I exited_ why had it taken everybody else so long?

**Break**

"It's not fair" said Charlie miserably "It's all a set up so that we're separated"

"Yes, agreed Ivy "I'm with Idith and Inez and in gazebo 1. None of you are in gazebo 1"

"I'm in 7 and with Joshua Tilpin with none of you" I agreed

"2 with Eric" sighed Billy "and without you guys"

"Gazebo three with DORCAS LOOM" said Gabriel "They chose my weak point"

"Our weak points" said Benjemin miserably "I'm with Asa Pike_ and he nearly killed Runner when this whole… adventure started"

"I'm with Alyson" said Fido with a frown "they used their strongest ally on an unendowed student"

"Stop complaining please" said Emma

"Who are you with?" I asked her

"Manfred"

"Yeah they're using our weak points for sure" said Lysander

"I'm with Jacob" said Tancred

"Kelly" said Lysander "Do you think it's a mere coincidence that there are exactly ten gazebos_ the exact number of us?"

"No" said Charlie bitterly "we're going to a lake. With Dagbert, in the city that contains Yewbeam Castle, with partners that hold our weaknesses, all separated, and none of its coincidence."

"Maybe it is" said Emma trying to sound confident

I rolled my eyes "No Charlie's right_ it's no coincidence."

"I agree" said Ben

The hunting horn sounded and we all raced to the door. But my mind was not on getting to the door, it was on our camping trip and our _randomly picked_ partners.


	3. Bus Rides

**Sorry for the wait… like I said no internet… Sunday was an exception… I was at a hotel for mum & dad's work.**

Bus Rides

Charlie POV

I was on gazebo three's rental bus with Dagbert and we were trying to make a conversation but that was difficult. Dagbert talked about fish.

I talked about how Dagbert should get a life. When he said he did, I told him that fish, floods, and drowning people was not a life.

He argued.

Olivia's POV

Joshua wasn't half bad. I had never really talked to him but he was really pretty nice. Maybe even a little cute. My mind told me to back off but my heart had other plans. He was flirting with me! An endowed boy was flirting with a supposedly unendowed girl. I wish I could say otherwise but. I. Liked. It.

Billy's POV

I sat on the bus for gazebo two and listened to Eric go on and on about how much better stone was than animals. I had argued at first but got sick of it and just ignored it.

Tancred's POV

I sat beside Jacob but Tracy was right behind me so I talked to her over the seat until Jacob wacked my back with a hammer.

"Where the heck did you get a_ oh" I remembered Jacob's endowment and understood why he hadn't packed a bag. He could make anything appear… well anything inanimate.

"What was that for?"

"We're partners"

"Not opponents!"

He shrugged "you were paying too much attention to Morsell."

"Maybe I like her" I snapped

"So?"

"So…" I had no response to that. The hammer disappeared.

Gabriel's POV

Well, turns out Damian Smirk is in my gazebo. Dorcas goes on and on about how much fun sewing was and how she could so help me with it during sewing class at camp… sewing class… with Dorcas… alone… not such a good idea… but I didn't have a say in the matter so… could I try and enjoy myself? Would that be so wrong?

Lysander's POV

I should be at Lauren's house right now. I should be having fun. But no. I have to listen to the _amazingness of plants. _Kelly Clarian was all about that stuff. This was going to be a VERY long weekend.

Ivy's POV

I sat in between Idith and Inez. They could talk too. Shocking? Yeah pretty much. But true. Very true. They talked about recent tragedies of the city_ as if they were fairy tales.

I threw in a fortunate event once in a while but they gave me a funny look and went back to talking. I liked silence more.

Emma's POV

I was in misery. Manfred let me have the window seat_ no he forced me into the window seat. I was trapped in and I had to avoid his eyes and he actually tried to talk to me. It was pretty ridiculous. And amusing to listen to. If he was trying to amuse me it would be working but I was pretty sure he wasn't.

"Emma?" he wasn't saying 'Tolly' either

"…" Let him talk she wouldn't respond

"Emma?"

"…"

"Emma?"

"…"

"Emma?" gosh what was he, some little kid?

"What?"

"If you don't start responding you're going to be in trouble_ big trouble"

"Wouldn't you prefer me keeping my mouth shut and not being a 'nuisance'?" I snapped

"Normally but right now I don't"

He started talking more and I responded with as few words as possible.

"Em?" he was scaring me

"Hm" I grunted

"Who's the illusionist?"

"What?"

"Who is the illusionist?"

"I don't… know… what you… mean…?" I looked confused but I was no actor.

"I think you do"

"I think I don't"

"I think you do"

"Nope"

"Yeah you do Em so why don't you share?"

"'Cos I don't know what you mean"

"Yes you do" he was giving me a headache.

Benjemin's POV

Asa Pike enjoys talking about killing animals… I wanted to cry to tell the truth but I didn't.

"Would you stop it?"

"What?"

"I love animals! Don't talk about killing them!"

To my surprise he abided and started talking about dogs… weird but I was comfortable at least.

Fidelio's POV

Alyson was fun to talk to. I had my guard up but she played violin in her spare time and had the same favorite songs as me. I didn't think the weekend could be too bad unless I made Alyson really mad but I could avoid that.

Dagbert's POV

Charlie was no fun. He dissed me when I talked about floods, or a recent drowning; he scowled when I talked about fish. If Manfred let me I wanted to kill Charlie when we got there. He could see just how interesting a drowning was. I smiled.

Joshua's POV

I'm flirting with Olivia. It's not so hard. She is kind of… really… very cute. I kind of like her. She didn't dye her hair today so it's gorgeous. If I win her over I think I'll keep her. Manfred won't mind will he?

"Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"Your hair is very pretty today"

She blushed

"Thanks Josh"

If Manfred doesn't let me keep her I won't mind but I wouldn't mind staying with her either.

Okay so I don't like her that's me trying convince myself.

It's not true but I think she's falling for me. If I can get her to kiss me in front of Charlie than he'll be broken hearted and weak. Dagbert or someone… maybe Idith or Inez can comfort him therefore winning him over. I can tell that Ivy likes him and Charlie promised her she was back up for Olivia. If he can fall for one of the twins than Ivy will be heart broken and someone can comfort her. If Torrson can be talked into kissing Tracy Morsell near Emma, Manfred will comfort her which will enrage Tancred that Emma is associating with us and someone can comfort him and then Lysander will be hurt that his best friend id with us and… yeah the domino effect. If we get one, we get most. Or all.

Eric's POV

I think I'm getting to Billy. It's fun and easy. I just have to say my opinion about animals and he gets all defensive.

Tracy's POV

I was having a nice conversation when that jerk Jacob Bell hurt Tancred. I wanted to hurt Jacob but he might hurt Tancred more. So… oh well.

Jacob's POV

Tancred has to kiss Tracy near Emma as far as the plan goes but if I can trick him into it by reverse psychology that will work well. Besides I need to hit someone. I made hammer. I wacked his back.

"What was that for?"

Dorcas's POV

"Gabriel this is going to be so much fun!" I said trying hard to be bubbly

"I can sooo help you with your sewing in sewing class!" he made a face but relaxed it

"Whatever"

"Oh come on you can't be like that"

"Whatever"

I huffed

Kelly's POV

Sage is awful. He talks about everything but horticulture. I hate him but I have to act bubbly for Manfred.

"Lysander what's your favorite plant?"

"Anything that will shut you up"

"I love that plant!"

"Oh boy…" muttered Sage

"Do you like sage?"

"Yeah… whatever…"

He's not making this easy…

Idith's POV

Ivy is stupid. She can't even name a fairy tale that doesn't include love! She even goes so far as to call it tragedy!

"Um… Romeo and Juliet…"

"Gosh are you stupid? That has too much love in it!" said Inez

"… Cinderella…"

"You're definitely stupid!" I announced "that's not what we mean by fairy tale fool!"

"I'm not a fool!" the air around us grew heavy. I knew it was Ivy. "St-stop it" I choked. She stopped.

Inez's POV

Ivy is a fool. She can't tell the difference between Cinderella and a good fire. Romeo and Juliet and a flash flood.

I was choking on her spell when Idith saved me by telling the fool off.

Manfred's POV

I hope the others are having a easier job at this than me. Tolly is impossible to crack and I have to embarrass myself to get her to talk. She won't tell me who the illusionist is so Jacob had better get Torrson to kiss the Morsell girl in front of her_ and soon.

Asa's POV

"…and last night I killed a baby rabbit. I mean you should have seen it! It had bulging eyes and_"

"WILL YOU STOP IT!" screamed Benjemin

"What?" I didn't understand what I was doing wrong

"I love animals! Don't talk about killing them!"

"Okay… what's your favorite kind of dog?" I am so in misery now…

Alyson's POV

Gosh Fidelio is easy to win over. This is going to be easy. He'll be apart from his friends in no time.

**Sorry will get better when they get to Yorwynd and I can get action in there. XXXX… wow… long chapter for me…**


	4. Love Your Enemies

**Yes I know: Yorwynd… Yolanda's place… I have a growing obsession with it right now. Please forgive my obsession… with Yolanda and the Yewbeams in general.**

**I do not own Charlie Bone… I'm not sure if I mentioned that before on this fanfic… they all fall together… my Authors notes…**

Love your Enemies

Gabriel's POV

I have to stay with Dorcas… we were warned never to be alone… unless we were using the restroom…

But anyway it isn't so awful in fact… I'm enjoying it… despite my efforts at first; I'm having a great time. Dorcas is actually pretty since she started working out and now she is not fat… she's beautiful. Her hair was fixed and well… let's just say that she doesn't look at all the same. Straight, brown hair, slim figure … yeah you get the point. She's pretty and I think I'm falling for her.

We walked to our sewing class.

Dorcas led my hands as I sewed and it felt good to have her arms around me… 'God Charlie's going to kill me if he finds out I'm crushing on Dorcas Loom…'

"You okay?" asked Dorcas

I suppose I must've stopped working

"Yeah… I'm fine"

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm great"

'Charlie can deal with it'

"Are you enjoying the sewing?"

"Yeah" he said then in his mind he added 'I'm in love with you and I'm enjoying the sewing'

She smiled and Gabriel failed to see the evil glimmer in her eyes.

Charlie's POV

"Let's go to the lake" suggested Dagbert

"Let's not"

"Well I'm going and if you don't come you'll be in trouble"

"And you"

"I'm one of the Bloor's favorites: I can get away with stuff like that"

"How about the woods"

"How about at night"

"How about now"

"How about no…" he glanced over at Joshua and Olivia walking in the woods

"Or how about yes" they walked to the woods but the pair had vanished.

Dagbert's POV

I saw Joshua flicker his eyes at me in signal. Charlie didn't seem to see them.

"Come on over this way" I said

Charlie followed grudgingly

Joshua's POV

I am waiting for Charlie and Dagbert to hurry and get here so that I can kiss Olivia and get it done with. I am going to give her a note that says:

_Kiss Me Livvy_

It better work.

Olivia's POV

I was talking with Josh and he had a note in his hand that I couldn't see. I hoped it wasn't from his girlfriend that I didn't know weather she existed or not.

Charlie's POV

I saw Livvy sitting with Joshua Tilpin and he handed her something.

Joshua's POV

Olivia opened the note and smiled widely.

She leaned in and…

Olivia's POV

I kissed Josh. He had asked me to and I loved the feeling I got when our lips locked.

Charlie's POV

I yelped and ran. I didn't care where I ran but I needed to get away from that horrible scene. I wanted to die, as it was I ran into Inez Branko who was beside Ivy who was beside Idith.

"I'm sorry" she smiled apologetically_ weird

"Whatever" I grunted.

Inez's POV

This was it.

"Charlie I really am"

"Why should you be" he snapped

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"You didn't do anything and we're enemies"

I shrugged and passed him a note where nobody could see other than us.

We walked off.

Idith leaned over "did you?"

"Yes"

"What are you two whispering about?" snapped Ivy

"None ya" I said

"None ya" agreed Idith

Charlie's POV

I opened the note as the girls walked off:

_Meet me by your tent alone at ten o' clock_

_3 3 3 ~Inez Branko~ 3 3 3_

_PS. Can we kiss tonight? I'd like that. I love you with all my heart 3 3 3 3 and I know you love me back 3 3 3 I hear Olivia is dating Joshua Tilpin I'm so so sorry. _

"Sure" he muttered sarcastically "I'm not stupid" he put it in his pocket

"I'd be playing into their hands if I believed her."

"Charlie" panted Dagbert walking up to him "I've been looking for you everywhere! Where have you been? Where did you go?"

"Maybe I don't want a partner so back off Dagbert Endless!"

"It's against the rules"

'So?"

"So you shouldn't be away from me long"

"Oh well" I ran off into Ivy (and co.)

"Gosh I'm just running into people today."

The note dropped to the ground but I didn't notice.

I ran off.

Inez's POV

Yes! Ivy sees the note and now she needs to read it and it might or might not be enough to hurt her.

"I've gotta go to the restroom" I said and rushed off to Charlie

"Hi!" I said acting bubbly

"Since when are you cheerful?" muttered Charlie

"Since now"

Ivy's shriek rang out across the lake

"Oh my gosh is she okay? I'd better go check on her" he rushed off

Charlie's POV

"Ivy are you okay?" she ran off

"What happened?"

"How should I know" said Idith marching towards Ivy

"Charlie!" called Inez "I got permission to trade places with Dagbert as your partner since you won't have him"

"Whatever"

"Not Idith just me… Charlie are you okay?"

"I'm confused"

"About what?" she sat down and patted the ground next to her; I hesitantly sat.

"Everything… Livvy was kissing Tilpin… Ivy ran off when I tried to talk to her… you're being nice… everything is confusing… nothing makes sense."

She put her arms around me "Oh… I'm so sorry… about Olivia I mean… and I wonder why on earth Ivy would run from you. You're the most amazingly handsome student at Bloor's"

"See? You're being too nice"

"Am I?"

"And you're talking"

"Is that a crime?"

"No… you just rarely talk…"

"Oh… I never had much to say… now I do…"

I nodded slowly

"So why are you being nice?"

"Did you read the note?"

"Yeah…"

"There you go then"

"But why me?"

She thought for a moment.

Inez's POV

'Hm what should I say next?' I thought 'I don't want to ruin it all…'

"Ever heard of just being in love for no reason other than love?"

"Yeah I guess…"

"Well there you go: That's how I feel"

"Inez?"

"Yes?"

"How exactly do you feel?"

"If you give me until ten I can write a poem"

"Nah… just words"

"More than money, or food, or love itself, more than the moon, or sun, or stars… I don't know I'm not good at that stuff…"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Then I can feel back… obviously Ivy doesn't want me… or Liv"

I lay back on his chest and he smiled I don't know why he was so easy to trick but kindness can be a very easy poker face.

And effective.

Ivy's POV

"I'm over reacting… this is just self made drama…" I told myself as I headed back to find Charlie.

I got up the hill and saw. Inez was. Lying on. Charlie. It was real. Not. Self made.

I ran off with tears in my eyes. I went to the dock and sat down crying. That was before I saw Dagbert sitting there. He was next to me.

"Are you okay?"

"No"

"What's wrong?"

"Inez was lying on Charlie… and I found this" I pulled out the note.

"Do need any comforting?"

"I'd like that…"

So he whispered comforting words that I could hardly hear but still felt good. He pulled me into his lap and I didn't try to stop him.

Dagbert's POV

'Ivy is the end of a line' I thought 'the other starts with Tancred' I stroked Ivy's hair and whispered a song of the sea. She fell asleep in my lap.

Manfred's POV

I smiled as I looked from the cliff beside a restroom. I saw Inez in Bone's lap, Angel in Dagbert's lap, and Vertigo was making out with Joshua. Tolly stepped out of the restroom and tried to sneak off into the upper woods. I was about to stop her when I saw Morsell and Torrson kissing and smirked.

I wasn't the only one who saw them.

Emma's POV

I cried and went to the edge of the cliff and stared at the water.

Manfred sat behind me and put his arms around me.

"Get off me" I snapped. He did what I asked to my surprise…

"You know on second thought… I don't mind so much" he put his arms back around me.

**Hehe yeah… I felt like a little discomfort being brought in… or a lot. Charlie and co. might or might not be gone… I haven't decided. Anyway. Love y'all XXXX ~Ivy (no my surname isn't Angel)**


	5. This is Not Happening

**OMG, I just read through this and noticed how unrealistic it was XD the joys of looking back at your old stuff... I mean back-up girlfriends? Really? XD Thats not the only unrealistic thing about it but oh well... it's fun to write XD**

Tancred's POV

As I walked out of the woods with Tracy, I couldn't help but notice that Emma was laying in the arms of Manfred Bloor- literaly.

_What is she doing?_ I thought stunned. _He's the enemy... the worst of THEM._

Emma's POV

I looked up to see Tancred walking with Tracy and staring at me, horrified.

_Well, it's his own fault..._

"Em?" Manfred was looking down at me.

"Yes?"

"You hungry? It's about lunchtime."

"Yeah, that's be nice," Emma smiled as Manfred helped her up and led her to the endowed lunch pavileon where the endowed and their partners were sitting at a table.

I sat in between Inez and Manfred.

Asa was to Manfred's right, and Charlie sat by Inez.

My blonde hair was all in my face until Manfred pulled it gently into a braid, it wasn't the best braid ever, but since he probably didn't do that often I had to hand it to him, it was pretty decent.

All the while Tancred stared at the two of us and although for a moment I felt guilty, then I remembered what he had done with Tracy and thanked Manfred with my most beautiful smile.

Tancred's POV

Emma hanging out with Manfred? Manfred hanging out with Emma? It just didn't seem right, not after he had kept her true identity a secret for 8 years. Not after he had done all of the things he had done. Emma and Manfred should have been arguing, not smiling at each other, it wasn't fair. I had a girlfriend, Tracy, so why was I so othered with Emma's friend, possibly boyfriend?

"Tanc?" Tracy brought me back to earth.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you keep staring at Emma Tolly?"

"Oh... I'm just surprised that she's friends with Manfred, that's all..."

_That's all... that's all it is..._

Manfred's POV

I took a moment to glance around the table and saw most of Charlie's friends and himself with my own.

_It's unbeilevable how these people will respond to a few smiles or a word of comfort... we've pretty much got them eating out of our hands..._

Lysander's POV

I was stunned. All of my friends were _enjoying_ their company of villains... especialy Emma, I couldn't help noticing.

I wasn't sure I could figure out why on my own, but who would I ask for help, Katie? No way, that would be as bad as what the otheres seemed to be doing.

_I have to find someone... maybe I could just ask one of them..._

"Olivia?" I leaned over towards her.

"No," she snapped back before turning her attention back to Tilpin.

I sighed.

_This is not happening..._


	6. Alice

**Ohaithur w well my laptop was stolen -w- so yah, plsu I've been more into my art lately.**

Lysander's POV

I didn't bother eating much lunch, I left the pavillion without a word.

I climbed a hill and walked up a dirt path and thats when I saw her. A girl with brown hair and blonde roots, she was sitting against a tree moving her  
fingers as the breeze followed them. She didn't look like much, just another teenaged girl- well with an endowment so it seemed anyway.

I hessitated before approching her, "Hello."

She opened her eyes after a moment, looking a little iritated, "Can I help you?"  
"I'm not sure," I said slowly. "But I think you might be able to."  
She raised an eyebrow "How so?"  
"Well.." I hessitated. "You see.. in Surrey.. we've got a school where people with.. ah.. different talents.. go.. people with.. sort of.. magic."  
"Ah, you mean endowments? From the red king?"  
"Yes!"  
"Anyway, your point is?"  
"Well.. some of the students and staff want to control the others.. and they seem to be suceeding.. I'm the only one who hasn't been turned."  
She frowned, "When did their turning begin?"  
"About when we showed up here I guess."  
"Ah, yes," she murmured. "That would make sense."  
"Huh?"  
"Well, there's a strange power over this place.. it makes certain endowed people more vulnerable.. weak.. it has to do with the Yewbeam family, have you  
heard of the Yewbeams?"  
"My friend.. one of the ones who was turned.. is related to the Yewbeams.. directly."  
"I see.. well some of the Yewbeams have a castle here.. someone there works major sorcery that makes it harder to defy them.. almost anyone who does is effected by the spell."  
"What about you?"  
"They don't know I exist," she said with a half smile.  
"Do you know if there's any way to stop the spell?"  
"Could be, I've never tried, seeing as I have no friends, and I'm not effected I've never had a need."  
"What about school?"  
"I homeschooled."  
"Ah."  
Then she perked up a bit, "Hey.. wanna go see if we can break it?"  
"Exactly what I wanted to do, really," I smiled warmly.  
"Great! She stood up grinning," she wind around us got really strong and nearly blew me away, but it calmed.  
"Sorry," she smiled.  
"Do you do weather then?"  
"Yup!"  
"My best friend.. or usually my best friend anyway.. has that endowment.."  
"Was he turned?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'm sorry.. I hope we can get this fixed."  
"Thanks.. so should we go?"  
"Alrighty!"  
"This way!" she ran ahead.  
I smiled a little, and ran after her.  
"I'm Alice by the way!"  
"Lysander."


	7. An Old Enemy

**Here we are! An update! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, I'm so busy these days ^^; Hope you enjoy~ Reviews fuel me to update again sooner ;)**

Lysander's POV

Alice and I were at the doors of Yewbeam Castle.

It was a dark foreboding place; even the air around it had a sudden freezing chill.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked her voice soft, and anxious.

I nodded.

I was a little unsure myself; even though I had my spirit ancestors… what if we failed? What if my friends lay in the arms of the enemy forever?

_No_ I thought to myself, seriously. _Keep your mindset like that and you WON'T succeed… but as long as you keep trying and really believe you can then, you will._

Alice closed her eyes and the air around her got stronger, and stronger, and stronger, until it was all in turmoil in one place.

She carefully moved her hands towards the door, and the air blasted through.

No doubt alerting every Yewbeam there of our presence, but opening the door, non-the-less.

"We'll have to be careful," she said, as if in answer to my thoughts.

"Of course."

Alice stepped inside, cautiously, and I followed.

The room was dark, there was a single candle-lit lantern, on the wall, barley lighting more than a few feet from the lantern itself.

We felt our way to the stairs, using the wall to guide us up them.

The stairs seemed to take forever, and the air was stiff and cold to the bone.

Once we'd tripped over the top step, we felt our way through a corridor… that's when I saw it; a purple light in one of the rooms.

Alice and I exchanged and glance and we both quietly moved towards the door.

She peered in, slowly taking steps and when she was certain no one else was there she motioned for me to come in.

The source of the light was in the middle of an otherwise empty room, sitting on a small table with 4 chairs around it: a gorgeous massive diamond with small amethysts surrounding it.

They were more colourful than any amethysts I'd ever seen, but they were very clearly amethysts nonetheless.

"Whoah…" Alice whispered, in a little bit of awe.

"Impressed?" a man asked from the doorway.

We spun 'round.

He laughed "You children don't need to look so petrified," his lips curled in a nasty smirk. "After all, you're the ones who broke into MY home, not the other way around."

A little girl stepped up behind him and I shuddered.

"Hello, Lysander Sage, remember me?" her hair was blonde and curled, held up with a ribbon and her ever changing eyes were ice cold.

"Yolanda Yewbeam," I choked out.


	8. Alicia Bloor-De Vere

**Lookie another update in the same year! *shot* The same month… heck it's the same weekend XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie Bone, Yewbeam Castle, or any of the wonderful characters by Jenny Nimmo, I do own Ivy, Alicia, Alyson, Jacob, Alice, Kelly, and this story~ Enjoy~**

"But… but… you… you're dead… Ch-charlie saw you die!"

Yolanda's 'Belle' form giggled.

"Silly, boy, I will not die so easily. I flew away, got checked into a hospital as Belle… somehow I became naturally the form if this pathetic child, but I can still change."

"But… how did you know we were here?"

She giggled again "Your girlfriend made quite a racket coming in."

We both flushed.

"She's not my girlfriend," I said, voice calm and level.

"Of course not," Bella smirked, eyes sparkling with amusement.

"What is that?" I asked, glancing at the gemstones.

"You think I'm going to just tell you?" she snorted, "This is no cliché book, or film. I will not just hand you the answers to whatever you ask."

I scowled.

"Why not? You have us cornered, not like we could tell anyone… not like there's anyone to tell anyway…"

"Do you take me for a fool?" she rolled her eyes. "You can't convince me to tell you a thing. Father, we should lock them away until we can figure out what is wrong with…" she paused "It."

The man—whom I now assumed was Yorath Yewbeam—grabbed us both by our necks and guided us down the stairs, the lanterns were all lit now and we could see a large entry way made all of stone.

He led us through a dining room and out of a small side door which led to another room, a room that was empty except for some stairs leading down, he forced us down these stairs and it was very hard not to trip and fall.

At the bottom of the stairs there were prison cells, all of them were empty except for one, in which a girl with black hair maybe about 13 or 14 was asleep, Yorath quickly pushed us down the path between the cells to one many cells away from the girl and shoved us into our own cells. Separately.

Yorath walked out, slammed the door at the bottom of the stairs and I heard a lock click.

The slam woke the black haired girl up.

She jumped when she saw us.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Lysander, and this is Alice…" I frowned, staring at her bright fierce green eyes. "You look familiar…"

"I'm Alicia Bloor. I'd rather be called De Vere though, it's my mother's maiden name and I had my father."

"B-Bloor… D-De Vere... oh… oh my... God… You're Dorothy and Dr. Bloor's child?" I blinked as another realization came over me. "Y-You're… you're Manfred Bloor's sister?!"

She seemed surprised.

"Yeah… I… how did you know that?"

"I go to Bloor's."

"Oh. I see."

"Why are you locked up here?"

She gave a wary half smile.

"They don't want me interfering with them trying to make my little sister a 'proper Bloor'," she sighed. "She's too young for that… she needs to be allowed to have her childhood…"

"How old is she?" Alice asked.

"She's five… she's only five… she's gotten an endowment recently though."

"Ah," I sighed, "How long have you been here?"

"A month or so I think… my punishment will be over after two," she sighed as well, "They locked me up here for disobeying and interfering…"

She picked up a Hunger Games book.

"They let me have this at least… not much but it's something… already read it a few times by now but still… better than nothing I suppose…"

"We're getting out of here," Alice said firmly. "We have things to do."

Alice closed her eyes and wind began to whirl around them, she blew strong winds at the bars, strong enough to blow me back against the wall at the back of my cell, she shot lightning at it, she tried mass raining on the dirt surrounding the bars.

Nothing seemed to phase the cells.

"Don't bother," Alicia said sadly. "It won't work."

But Alice seemed to have determination as high as Tanc's and kept at it until she was too exhausted to stand.

Then the room heated to a painful temperature for a moment and then it went back to the freezing cold air it had been since we arrived.

"We'll get out of here," she murmured, "We will."

And then she passed out.


	9. A Diamond, 5 Emeralds, and a Ruby

**Gunna try updating this again today ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yewbeam Castle or Any of The Wonderful characters that belong to Jenny Nimmo, however I do own Alicia, Alice, Posy, Alyson, Jacob, Kelly, and this story~**

Yorath's POV

Yolanda was in such a state about the spell of the stones not working on the few who insisted on not giving in; Lysander Sage, the girl with him, and our little Alicia.

"Why isn't it making them give up? They should be weaker now!" she yelled exasperated.

"Yolanda… love… it's just 3 people… the rest have fallen to you will."

"I want them all," she snarled.

"Yolanda… we could just keep them locked away here to rot," I sighed.

"Bloor wants his girl back soon," she snapped.

"Forget Bloor, we'll leave the girl to rot with the other two."

"I want it to work!" she yelled.

"Then we'll make it work," I sighed.

"Good."

"Perhaps we need more amethyst?"

"I don't think so," she frowned. "I think the amethyst is what's protecting them in the first place."

"So, we need less?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, less amethyst, another diamond, and 5 emeralds and mmm," a cruel smile lit up her face, "a ruby."

"Shall I call on Venetia then?"

"Yes, do that," she said distractedly.

I walked to Venetia's room where she was carefully sewing the pieces that Yolanda had ordered earlier.

"Yolanda needs a ruby, another diamond, and 5 emeralds."

Venetia raised her eyebrows a little and pulled the items out of her bag.

"I'm running out of diamonds," she said seriously. "We can't afford to use many more."

"Just do your job."

She nodded and sat back down, continuing with her sewing.

I carried the gems to Yolanda and she placed them carefully in empty spaces where some of the amethysts had been.

As she placed the ruby down last a quick burst of heat flashed through the castle.

"I think we ought to pay our little guests a visit now," she said, her smile demonic.

I nodded, and we went downstairs.


	10. Taken

**Happy Easter, everyone! Hope you've gotten lots of candy ;) Anyway, I'm trying to be more active on ALL of my stories, I'm just working on this one more at the current moment because this one has the most demand on updates, I haven't been very active on fanfiction because of my fictionpress and deviantART but I intend on being more active from now on (: So if you're interested in this story maybe try reading one of my others if you're waiting for me to update!**

Lysander's POV

"Alice! Oh my god, she's unconscious!"

There was a giggle from the doorway.

I looked up to see 'Belle' and Yorath.

Belle smirked.

"What did you do to her?"

"I've merely catered to her weaknesses," she smiled and turned to Alicia who cowered into the corner upon sight.

Belle giggled "Ah, Miss Bloor, finally getting nervous are we?"

"DeVere," she mumbled, "Alicia DeVere."

Belle glared.

"Stupid little girl, you are a Bloor, and that's the end of it, is that perfectly clear?"

"Y-Yes," she said weakly.

"Good."

Alicia clenched her fists, causing Belle to scream.

"Stop that, Bloor," growled Yorath.

"Make me," she muttered and clenching them again, she caused Yorath to cry out as well.

Belle stormed out and came back after a moment with a necklace.

She opened Alicia's cell door and, grabbing Alicia, she forced it around her neck, and Yorath's agony ended and tears sprung to Alicia's own eyes and she let her hands unclench.

"W-what was that?" she choked, sobbing.

"Reverses your little tricks so they'll hurt no one but yourself," she snapped.

"Th-that's not fair!"

"I don't play fair, little girl," she snarled. "Now you're going to learn to do what I say or I'll bring the little one here and throw her in a cell as well."

"P-P-Posy?" she choked out.

"Yes."

"L-Leave her alone!"

"Gladly, just do what I say and we won't have to bring her into this little mess."

"I…I… f-fine," she said softly.

"Good, girl," Yolanda dragged her to her feet. "We're moving you. Don't want you plotting something with these lowlifes—lowlife."

"Sh-she's not going to die is she?" Alicia's eyes widened.

"No, she's not going to die; she's just gone very ill."

"Fix it!" yelled Lysander.

"I don't think so, not yet…" she smiled, calmly. "Father bring her as well."

Yorath opened Alice's cell and lifted her roughly over his shoulder.

"See you later, Lysander Sage," Bell waltzed out hand clamped on Alicia, with Yorath close behind.

**I know these are really short updates but they're frequent so… yeah xD**


	11. Escape, Defeat, and Clues

**I'm sorry! I don't have internet (but I should soon) and so it's hard for me to post anything ;w; I might have it by the time this is posted but I might not… we'll see :I Have a longer chapter as a make-up gift!**

Lysander's POV

I tried to make my endowment work. I tried so hard to make it work, but it wouldn't do anything to help. Drums sounded, but no spirit ancestors arrived to help. I tried breaking the bars, I tried slipping through them, but I wasn't strong enough and I wasn't small enough.

I dropped to the floor in defeat.

Then I noticed something.

It was very small, and I wasn't sure I could fit but there was a door. Very discreet, but there was a little door, the same bars as everything else, at the back of the cell, leading right into Alice's cell— Alice's now _open_ cell. This door wasn't locked as far as I could tell. A

I pulled at it. Stuck but not locked.

It took a while, but I got it open, I worried the whole time that someone would come down here, see what I was doing, and lock the little door or something of the sort. No one did though, and I squeezed through the small door, and walked out of Alice's cell.

I went to the door that led to the stairs.

I took the handle and found it locked.

"Crap…" I muttered.

I tried for my ancestors again, and found that they did come. Now that I was out of the cell they came just fine.

The door was down in seconds, and as the ancestors faded, I walked up the stairs, through the door at the top, and into the dining room.

I smiled.

Now, to find Alice, Alicia, and the cause of my friends' weakening— not much was done, but at least I had the capability of fixing things now.

Alicia's POV

Yolanda guided me up into a room. A nice room, to be honest, much better than the cell, but still, if she was bringing me somewhere like this, I doubted it would end well for me.

Yorath took Alice somewhere else.

I was alone with Yolanda.

Yolanda in her scarily perfect child body.

"Alicia, dear, why do you insist on disobeying? You used to be such a good girl," she murmured, making me sit down in a rather old chair, by a warm fire, it felt nice after being in that cold cell for so long.

"I need to be myself and who I am changed for the better!"

"No, it changed for the worse, you had more privileges before, and no one ever had to lock you up, or get onto you, or threaten you."

"But I didn't have friends either! I never got to see anyone who didn't come to the west wing of Bloor's!"

"There were many friends you could have made, that you chose not to. Asa Pike was a suitable option for a friend, Zelda Dobinski, Joshua Tilpin, Zelda's cousins, or Dorcas Loom. She wasn't always suitable but after my last visit she would have been just fine.

"I could have better friends though!"

"There isn't anyone better."

"Yes there are! What about Charlie Bone? You let me be friends with him when we were little!"

"He refused to see things the right way when became was older," she said bitterly, then a sickly smile crossed her face. "But I suppose, I could bring him here, and the two of you could both live here for a while, before you were both sent back to your school."

"Did he give in to you?" I choked a little.

"He's beginning to understand that we know what's best for him. Just as you should do. Your family knows what's best for you, as do the Yewbeams."

"None of you do!"

Yolanda gave a sad smile.

"Are you hungry? We've hardly fed you since you arrived."

I nodded, uncertainly.

I wasn't sure I trusted her to not feed me poison but still… I could die if I didn't eat soon.

She stood.

"I'll bring you something to eat for dinner soon. Don't try to leave this room. You'll be locked in bad conditions again if you do."

She walked out locking the door.

Alice's POV

I woke up in a bed, with satin sheets. I could barely move felt so weak.

I turned my head to the side a little to see the Yewbeam woman— child? Whatever she was, she was who I saw.

"Ah, you're awake," she gave a chilling smirk.

I shuddered.

"W-what do you want? W-where am I? W-w-where is L-Lysander?"

"You are in one of my niece's childhood bedrooms. Your friend is in his cell."

"W-what do you want?"

"Answers, for one."

"A-answers to what?" I frowned.

"To begin with, why did you break into my home?"

"Y-You're d-d-doing things that a-aren't r-right… w-we… I-I… I n-needed t-to stop i-it."

"No, you don't need to stop it."

I scowled, and tried to lift myself up, but collapsed back onto the bed.

"You're not going to be leaving that bed for a very long time," she smiled cruelly, her eyes bright.

"Y-Yes, I-I-I am," I tried again to no avail.

"No," she leaned in, glaring now. "You're not."

"Why am I feeling so weak?" I whispered. "What did you do?"

"You'll find out soon enough," she turned and headed for the door.

She turned her head, as she opened it.

"I have to go feed someone who isn't as hopeless as you. If you ever want to be fed, start changing," and she walked out.

This wasn't what I wanted.

This wasn't what I wanted at all.

Lysander and I were supposed to be the heroes who stopped the evil, not got crushed by it, and locked up, too weak to move.

I tried to sit again, and managed for a second, but then collapsed again, and so, I gave it a rest, and closed my eyes, slipping into the blissful world of dreams.

Lysander's POV

I watched Belle walk out of one room, and into one beside it and ran to the door she'd come out of, trying to open it, but finding it locked.

It was one of those old fashioned locks.

The kind that you need a key no matter what side you were on to lock or unlock it, and the door looked much stronger than the ones that locked the dungeon from the castle and vice versa.

I leaned my ear to the one that Belle had gone into.

"Ah, you're awake," Belle's voice.

"W-what do you want? W-where am I? W-w-where is L-Lysander?"

That was Alice. Alice was in this room. I stepped away.

So… did that mean Alicia was in the one Belle had come out of?

I wanted to knock, but didn't, for fear of being caught.

I wandered to the room Alice and I had gone to when we first arrived.

I lay down beside the closed door, and peered under the crack at the bottom.

Matron was in there, as was Yorath.

"I just don't understand why we have to get control of the girl who came in with Sage," Matron, was complaining. "We've got Torson, we don't need another storm bringer really; she's a waste of time."

"For one, we don't want her working against us, do we? Besides, your aunt wants them all. Don't you want to please her?" Yorath replied, drily.

Matron sighed, "Yes."

"Then stop questioning her."

I could hear stones being placed on the table, or gems. Probably gems considering what we saw earlier.

"We should take the amethyst off. I think its empowering Alicia," said Matron.

"I'll take care of it. Go check on Sage."

My eyes widened and I got up, and ran to the first open door I saw, running inside a bedroom, and luckily finding it empty, I hid beneath the bed.

I heard Matron pass by, and descend down the stairs.

What had she meant about amethyst empowering Alicia? Did the gems effect the endowed? Is that what was weakening my friends? Is that why Alice passed out? I wasn't sure. But I was going to find out,

**Please, review? Ivy writes faster when she knows people are waiting, I promise!**


	12. The Table of Gems

**Alrighty, is there anyone who's curious about the situation at camp? The main plot of the story is at Yewbeam Castle but I am willing to do a chapter one what's going on there, if it's what my readers want. Won't necessarily be the next chapter if I do, but I'll do one if I get reviews saying yes to this.**

**Have another long chapter~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lysander Sage, Yewbeam Castle, Bloor's' Academy, Yolanda, Yorath, or any of the wonderful characters belonging to Jenny Nimmo. I **_**do**_** however own Alicia, Alice, Ivy, Alyson, Jacob, Kelly, and this story. **

Alicia's POV

I stared into the fire.

It was warm, but it made me think of my brother, he burned me when he was angry, he had such a temper, yet he expected me to obey and forgive him.

I mean… he was my brother, and… well… maybe forgiving him was what I should do… but… he never forgives me… so… was there any reason to forgive him?

I could be the bigger person to forgive him… but… obeying… that wouldn't be being true to myself… would it?

Yolanda reentered with a tray of food.

She set it on the little coffee table beside me.

I looked down at the plate on the tray, and saw turkey that looked very good, with cheese melted over it, and clearly visible spices.

Though the spices could be poisoned herbs for all I knew.

"Did you poison it?" I continued staring into the fire.

"If I wanted you dead, I wouldn't need to poison you, that would be too much excessive effort and a waste of food that I could give to people I wanted alive. I would leave you to starve and rot in your dungeon cell. No, I didn't poison it."

I hesitantly took a bite, using my fingers and not the fork, just to annoy her.

I looked at the thick pink liquid in a glass beside the plate.

"It's strawberry milk. Harold said you liked it."

I cautiously took a tiny sip.

If it wasn't strawberry milk, it tasted an awful lot like it, so I drank more.

As I ate, Belle sat in the other chair by the fire.

"What is it about us, that you hate so much?" he eyes looked sad, but I couldn't be sure if she was really sad or not.

"You're too controlling," I took another bite of my turkey. "You're obsessed with forcing the endowed to do what you want, and be who you want them to be."

I stared into the fire a moment, and there was silence.

I sipped my milk.

She waited.

She wanted more explanation.

"You think that if people aren't how you want them to be, they should be locked away, or punished, or dead, or missing. Like Lyell Bone. He didn't want daddy to have Emma Tolly, so Manfred went and hypnotized them and locked Lyell away in the music tower. Just because he wanted to protect a baby girl."

"He took you great grandfather's ability to walk."

"Zeke deserved it."

"Then, are you any different than us? You decide that your great grandfather deserved to lose his walking because of one thing he did that you didn't like."

I frowned.

"I know you don't want to believe it, dear, but you were born to be with us. You have Bloor and Yewbeam blood in your veins. You're truly very much like us; you've just lost sight of that."

"I-I don't want to be like you!"

"If you stay at Yewbeam Castle with me for a while and give us a chance, you can have virtually anything you like; I'll feed you whatever you want, you can do what you want to with this room, I could even take you on trips to places away from the castle. There a lovely lake a few miles from here."

"B-But my sister…"

"She's like us too; she's too young to understand, so she needs to be taught. She'll have it better than you did in the beginning though, because she'll grow up understanding. You can both be happy this way."

"But… she doesn't want it…"

"We can train her to use her endowment so that it won't hurt people on accident."

I finished my food, and drank the last of my milk.

"You're probably tired," she picked up the tray. "I'll let you think on it by yourself."

She stood up, and walked out, locking the door again.

I looked over at the bed, it was king sized, with satin sheets, and blankets, and pillow cases. There was a wardrobe, and a window, that was covered with black silk curtains. I tried to open the curtains but they must have been bewitched because they wouldn't move apart from the slight shimmering movement when I touched them.

I wasn't tired.

I sat back in the chair.

Was I really the same as them? I had judged great grandpa Zeke very quickly… the same as they judge other people. But… surely it wasn't the same… right? Zeke had done something wrong! But… didn't they think the people they judged did something wrong too? Wasn't it just a matter of opinions?

I curled up in the chair.

"I don't want to be like them," I whispered to the fire. "I don't!"

And I fell asleep in the armchair, crying.

Lysander's POV

I wanted to get into the room where the possibly enchanted gems were, but Yorath was in there. What would happen when Matron didn't find me in my cell? Would he leave the room to find me? Would the gems ever be left alone? Drums began to beat, and my eyes widened slightly, but I quickly relaxed.

The drums might give me away, but my spirit ancestors would help protect me.

I needed to be calm and level headed. Everyone who could have helped was out of commission and someone needed to be level headed. Someone always needed to be level headed, but especially right now.

The drums quieted as I calmed myself.

Matron's heels clicked quickly, in nearly a run as she went back to Yorath.

A minute or so later, I heard two pairs of footsteps passing.

Her's and Yorath's footsteps.

"What do you mean he's gone? Where the hell could he have gone?" snapped Yorath.

"I don't know, his cell hasn't been opened, or if it has, it was relocked."

"Then we need to check the—" his voice became too far to hear.

I slipped out from under the bed, and cautiously stepped out of the room when I was sure they'd gone.

I made my way to the room, and put my ear to the door.

I heard no footsteps, no voices, and no breathing.

I opened it, uncertainly. No one was there. I stepped inside and closed it.

I went to the table of gems. Looking closely now I could see that all around the large circle table there were slightly glowing purple separation lines, and within each section was the name of an endowed child.

Me, all of my friends, Alicia, Alice, and…

I frowned.

Alyson, Joshua, Jacob, and Kelly.

Why would the names of people who worked for the Bloors be with the names of their enemies?

I began to panic again. I'm not even sure why.

Why was I so freaked out? I was usually good at being level headed about things.

I wish I knew what the gems meant. Then I could understand better.

I guess I could find out what they affected if they were affecting me, if I took my own off.

I went to my own portion and looked at the gems.

There were diamonds and emeralds.

Mostly diamonds.

I took a diamond off and my panicked breathing calmed a little, so I took another off, and it calmed even more.

I swiped all of the diamonds off, and my breathing was at its usual pattern.

I took the emeralds and my head cleared.

So this must be how she was weakening my friends for sure.

I walked around the table to Tancred's portions, and reached out to being pulling off gems.

"Ah, Sage, I suppose you would come back here, wouldn't you?"

I whirled around to face the doorway to see Matron's sister… Eustacia I believe her name was.

She smirked.

"Now, now, let's not tamper with the wrong things here," she glanced at the gems. "Some of your friends have gemstones on here that are keeping them alive. Would you want to kill them? No? Then don't touch them."

I stared at the gems.

"Do I need to threaten your friends' lives? I don't want it to come to that, but I will if it does indeed come to it."

The drums began beating.

Belle walked in behind Eustacia.

My ancestors began to appear.

They looked like ghosts, but they had as much substance as anyone, and more strength.

"Tell me what gems do what," I said.

Yolanda picked my gems up and began to set them back where they belonged.

But it didn't stop the drums; they came faster if I was panicked anyway.

My eyes flashed a little.

"Tell me what they do."

She added a ruby and I felt my legs weaken, as I dropped to my knees.

"Stop this nonsense or I'll add more."

I ignored her and concentrated best I could.

They attacked Eustacia.

She was very hurt before Yolanda dropped 3 more rubies onto my portion and I saw the world go black, and dropped to the floor.

**Dun Dun Dunnnn xD **

**Reviews Make Me Write and Update faster ;)**


	13. Uncertainty and Cages

**We got internet~! So now I can post chapters more often!  
**

Alicia's POV

I woke up in the bed, the fire no longer burning.

I slipped out of the bed to find that my hair was braided back and I had on a nightgown, a rather old fashioned nightgown, though that wasn't the main focus of my curiosity, what I wanted to know was how I was in the bed, when I don't even recall going to sleep, and how my clothes and hair had been changed.

Venetia Yewbeam walked in.

I'd met her a few times before, though we'd never talked much, she had babysat me when I was smaller once or twice and she was the school Matron—Lucretia—'s sister.

"Hello," she said, she smiled and took some clothes out of the wardrobe for me, laying them out on the bed.

I wasn't sure I trusted her to be in charge of my clothes, because she had the talent of enchanting clothes, and the results could be horrible at times.

"How did I get in the bed?" I asked, instead of confronting her about the clothes.

"Aunt Yolanda didn't think you could possibly be comfortable in that chair, sleeping. Yorath moved you."

So I'd fallen asleep in the chair. That made enough sense.

"And the nightgown?"

"Aunt Yolanda changed you into it."

"And my hair?" I asked another question, even though if everything else had been Yolanda, I'm pretty sure she'd done the hair as well.

"The braid keeps your hair from tangling; Harold says it tangles a lot, so we made it easier for you."

"Are they bewitched?" I asked, staring at the clothes.

"No. But if I had bewitched them, I don't think I would tell you either. Although, if you don't put something on, you're going to be wearing that nightgown all day."

Reluctantly I went to the clothes.

"If… If I'm going to be staying here, I want to be taken to get new clothes. Clothes that I get to pick out."

"Talk to Aunt Yolanda about that," she said. "She'll be in here soon."

I nodded.

Venetia walked out without a word, leaving me to put the clothes on.

I threw the nightgown into the corner, not caring if I made a bit of a mess, and pulled on the purple blouse and black skirt, slipping my feet into black flats.

I went to the door, to find it locked, and sighed.

I wanted to eat. At home I could go to the kitchens when I wanted and take what I wanted.

I looked around.

Not much to do in here.

I could sit by the unlit fireplace, or sleep, or do nothing.

I sat in my chair, and waited.

Lysander's POV

I woke up in a cage.

I was still in the gem room, but now I was freaking locked, in a cage.

Who the hell had that stupid idea?!

Belle was adjusting gemstones, and when she saw I was awake she removed a ruby from my portion of the table.

"Ah, good morning, Sage," she smirked. "I thought since you were just so very interested in my gemstones, I could just be generous enough to let you watch me work with them."

"What happened?" my voice was weak and strained.

"I took the strength you had, to the point that you couldn't keep consciousness."

"How?"

She glanced up at me, "So many questions. I don't think I should answer you, seeing your little escape skills. Not so great at sneaking around though are you?"

I scowled.

"That's a charming face, is that how you got Alice to fall for you?" she asked sarcastically, smirking.

My cheeks reddened a little bit.

"Let me out of this cage!"

"I don't think I will, no."

I tried summoning my ancestors, and the drums sounded, but the attempt exhausted me.

"Try that all you want. It will only make you weaker."

"LUCRETIA!" she yelled over her shoulder.

Matron came running in, "Yes, Aunt Yolanda?"

It was strange to see Charlie's aunts so nervous, and desperate to please.

"Stay in here, and keep an eye on Sage and the gems. I have to go deal with the Bloor girl."

"Yes, Auntie."

Belle walked out.

"She's going to get revenge on your friend Torson," Matron smirked a little.

"W-what did he do?"

"He called her a hag. He should never treat Aunt Yolanda with disrespect."

"W-what kind of revenge?"

"You'll see," she examined the gems.

"TELL ME!" the drums began to beat again and I slumped back against the bars of the cage.

"Not so threatening anymore, are you?"

"I'll stop you," I whispered. "I promise I will."

She sat down in a chair beside the table.

"I will," I murmured, slipping back into unconsciousness.

**Feed me reviews~ I'm starving for them~**


	14. I Am a Bloor

**I'm going to get more into Alicia, but I promise she's not going to become the main focus of the story, even if she's staring in this chapter. I have some really awesome things planned for Lysander, no worries~ you just gotta wait a little bit longer for 'em. I WILL be doing a chapter on what's happening at camp, you'll just have to wait a little longer for that ;) I'm going to get into Lysander's plans a bit first!  
**

Alicia's POV

Yolanda finally came into the room, carrying a tray of breakfast and setting it beside me, taking the other seat.

It was oatmeal, mixed with berries, and a glass of strawberry milk.

I took the bowl of oatmeal into my lap and ate it like that.

"If I decide to stay…" I frowned, not looking at anything in particular, and taking a bite of oatmeal.

"Yes?"

"I'd want to go to some stores. Pick out my own clothes, and get things to entertain me, and foods that I choose. I wouldn't want to be locked up in here all the time, and I want my curtains to be openable. I want Charlie here to keep me company. Or at least to visit."

Yolanda smiled, "Yes that can all be arranged, though it may take a little bit of time for me to trust you enough to let you out of the room."

I nodded slowly.

"I'll stay, if you take me to buy things, now. Right now."

"I have things to tend to, but I can send someone to take you."

"Fair enough."

She stood, "I'll have someone get ready, while you eat."

She walked out.

I couldn't fight who I was; I was a Bloor, no matter what I told myself, it was true. I thought like a Bloor, even if I did want to be different. This was who I was. I needed to learn to accept it.

I ate my oatmeal, and gulped down my milk.

I could learn to live with this.

Yolanda's POV

I walked to Venetia's room, where she was busily working with her sewing machine.

"Venetia, I need you to take Alicia to whatever stores she requests, to buy anything she wants. She's agreed to stay with me, if that happens, along with a few other things that I will tend to. But keep a close eye on her to be safe. She's eating right now, and wants to go as soon as she finishes."

Venetia nodded, "Yes, Auntie."

I walked out and headed to the gem room.

My nieces were easy to control. They had always been easy to control. They had their own gem tables, locked away where they didn't know about them. Ever since they were young.

Venetia had been harder to control, because she saw me kill her foolish mother.

But I made a deal with her that I would allow her nephew Lyell and brother Paton to go home with James, if she remained with me.

And then, I manipulated her until she understood who was in charge.

The Bloors feared me, and fell to my will easily most of the time.

Alicia, their little rebellious girl, had finally weakened because of the gems, and because I had worked to be kind to her, and make her offers, and feed her suggestions, until she cracked.

I stepped into the gem room.

"Lucretia, I need Charles and whoever is working with him to be brought from the camp here."

"Yes, auntie."

"Bring Torsson too."

"Yes, auntie," she rushed out to do that.

"EUSTACIA!"

Eustacia walked in.

"I need rooms made for Charles and his… ah… friend, would you please tend to that?"

"Of course," she replied, going to take care of it.

Eventually the endowed would all behave the way my nieces did, loyal and unquestioning.

Alicia's POV

Venetia walked in as I was finishing my milk.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

I nodded.

She led me to a car that I had seen from my window at Bloor's rather often—Eustacia's car.

I climbed into the passenger seat, and she drove off.

There was tenseness in the air for the entire hour drive to town.

As the car rolled into town, she asked me where I wanted to go.

"Clothes first."

She drove to a clothing store, and I found things that— unlike the clothes I was wearing— actually suit me.

We bought striped tights and black lace tights, and black lace gloves, and black and red skirts, and new hats, and barrettes, and punk and gothic styled dresses and skirts, and tops. All of the things I couldn't have gotten when I had to stay in the west wing most of my life at home.

Next we went to a grocery store.

I got cereals, and meats, and eggs, and quinoa, nutella, and cookie butter, and more than one kind of bread, and multiple types of cheese, and nuts, and all of the kinds of food I had always wanted to try, or only had once and loved.

I could tell that Venetia was not enjoying this trip.

Even so, I wanted to be able to actually enjoy myself at the castle, and so we would get what I wanted, or I wouldn't stay.

My family and the Yewbeams were fairly wealthy, and so I could get whatever I wanted. Literally. Well… I mean I don't think they'd buy me a yaught, but basically everything.

I got a computer, and a TV, and a Wii even though I knew that they would have to get electricity before I could use them, but Venetia promised they would get it. I got books, and films, and journals, and everything I could think of that would fit in my room until I was too tired to shop anymore.

Venetia's relief when I said I wanted to go back was clear, and she ushered me to the car, paying someone to drive behind us with the things that wouldn't fit in the car.

So maybe I was being a little bit high maintenance, but if they really wanted me, they could give me what I wanted.

What frustrated me about that a little was that my dad and brother and grandpa Zeke would probably agree with using any means to get things they wanted.

Because I had the same blood. Why was it so hard for me to accept who I was?

"Are you happy now, Alicia?" Venetia asked drily after we were within a mile of the castle.

I nodded, "Yes."

"Good," she kept her eyes on the road.

"You don't like me."

Her eyebrows arched, "I don't dislike you, Alicia. You're just very spoiled."

"I've never been spoiled before…" I frowned. "I… I just want to see what it's like getting whatever I want."

"Well that's what you've got. Auntie Yolanda never did this for us, so you're very lucky."

Ah, so she was jealous. That made sense.

"Why didn't she?"

"I don't know, she just didn't."

She pulled up, and showed the unimpressed man where to take my things, as she took my groceries herself.

"Go to Aunt Yolanda, and let her know we're back," she headed to the kitchen.

I nodded, and wandered around until I found Yolanda working with gems in a room, and Lysander locked in a cage.

"Y-Yolanda, we're back."

She nodded, not looking up from her concentrated work.

"How come Lysander's in a cage?"

"He was trying to ruin something I've worked very hard on. Until, I'm sure I can trust you, you do still need to stay in your room though, dear," she nodded at Lucretia. "Lucretia take Alicia to her room."

Lucretia took me by the wrist and led me back to my room.

"You and your sisters love me so much," I muttered under my breath, sarcastically.

Pursing her lips, she made me sit down in my armchair.

The man was still bringing things in.

I gave him an apologetic smile, bringing things up those stairs, especially so much, couldn't be easy.

Taking advantage of the open door, I went down to the kitchen to get myself a snack to take to my room.

I got myself strawberry milk, cookie butter, bread, and actual cookies, and headed back.

When I was done getting my snack together, and back in my room, the man had finished, and Lucretia was lighting my fireplace.

I sat down, and once she fire was prepared, she walked out, without a word.

I wondered if I'd get bored having everything I want, or if I'd like it.

I guess we'd have to wait and see.

**Reviews for Miss Ivy, pwease?**


	15. Reunion

Alicia's POV

The next morning, Yolanda came to me, while I was enjoying my lunch in front of the open curtains where I'd dragged one of my 2 armchairs.

"Alicia, I have a favor I'd like you to do for me. If you can do it, I'll let you wander around as you please."

I looked up from my soup.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I need you to use your endowment on someone."

"Who?"

"Tancred Torrson."

I thought hard about that name.

I had probably heard him mentioned before, but I was sure I didn't know him.

"Alright, can I finish my lunch first?" I sipped at a coke.

"Of course," she smiled. "When you finish, come to my gem room."

My endowment was that I could cause agony to anyone I wanted by clenching my fists. Sort of like telekinesis, but I couldn't move things without touching them. Just hurt people.

I slowly ate my chicken noodle soup, in no hurry.

When I'd finished, I gulped the last of my coke down, and looked around until I found the gem room.

She took the topaz necklace she'd put on me the other day off.

"Use it on Lysander first, we need him awake."

I did.

He woke up, moaning.

Yorath led a yellow haired boy in.

Tancred Torrson, I assumed.

Yolanda dropped some rubies and my necklace onto the table rather precisely and Tancred's legs weakened, and he frowned.

She took other gems off, and he blinked.

"Oh my god…" his eyes widened. "What the hell was I…? I don't like… what?!"

He saw Yolanda and glared, "you're supposed to be dead!"

"Yet here I am," she smiled only with her mouth, her eyes cold.

"Hag," he hissed.

Her eyes flashed.

"Alicia, do your job."

I clenched my fists.

Lysander's POV

Alicia clenched her fists and Tancred screamed in agony. Alicia must have been endowed. If that was the case… it meant she had betrayed us.

"TANC!" I yelled.

Alicia clenched her fists to tightly that her own palms bled a little.

Tancred was screaming, tears spilling down his cheeks.

I smashed the cage— which was made of topaz— and slammed Alicia to the floor, and then Belle, my eyes lit with anger. No one hurt my friends like that. No one ever hurt my friends like that.

The drums beat, and my spirit ancestors filled the room. Knocking Matron, Alicia, Belle, Yorath, and Venetia out cold, they attacked, protecting me.

They faded, and I caught Tancred, as him and Yorath both fell.

"Sander," he gave a weak smile. "You saved me."

"How could I not?" my legs were trembling as I leaned him against the wall, and stumbled to the table.

The rubies must have been sapping our strength I had figured out.

There were rubies on 3 spaces. Mine, Tanc's, and Alice's.

I took them off and felt much stronger, and then I cleared the emeralds and diamonds from mine too.

I knew those 3 weren't keeping anyone alive so I took them from everywhere.

I took the necklace form Tancred's space, because he'd been fine before it had been there, and wind blew around the room.

The topaz effected his endowment.

That must have been why the cage was made of topaz.

There were keys laying on a desk and grabbed them.

"Can you stand?" I asked.

He tried, and succeeded.

"Then c'mon," I gave a half smile. "We have to get a friend of mine out, who might be able to help us out with the situation at camp."

Then I frowned.

"Tanc… are you aware of the situation at camp?"

"We're all acting strange…" he was frowning thoughtfully, "hanging around the wrong people… I think I kissed Tracy…"

He made a face.

"I think it has to do with those gems," I said.

"Then why don't we just knock them all off?!"

"Well…" I hesitated. "Charlie's aunt said some of them are keeping our friends alive…"

"She could have lied!"

"Yeah. But do you want to risk it?"

"No."

"Exactly," I went to Alice's room, praying that she was still there, and tried keys until the door clicked open.

Alice was asleep in a large bed.

I gently woke her.

She mumbled a little, and opened her eyes.

"Lysander!" her eyes lit up, and excited breeze filled the room.

She lifted herself to a sitting position, and her eyes widened with delight.

"What?"

"I couldn't move before… now I can."

"The rubies."

"What rubies?"

"Remember the table of gems we found? When we first got here?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, they have certain effects on different endowed people. The rubies sapped our strength, I think. I took all of the rubies off of the table."

"Who is this?" asked Tancred.

I gave a half smile "Tancred this is Alice, we've been working against the Yewbeams together. Alice this is Tanc my best friend… you guys have the same endowment."

"Never met another storm bringer," Tancred grinned. "Well, y'know, 'cept my dad."

"I've never met one at all, in fact, Lysander's the first other "endowed" person I've ever met."

She slipped out of bed.

"We need to find out what the other gems mean, so that we know which are okay to take off," I explained.

"Alright," she nodded. "Let's go."

I led them back to the gem room, and found Alicia conscious.

"Alicia, you betrayed us," I said quietly.

"They're not as bad as you think," she muttered. "Give them a chance."

"What did they do to you?"

"Nothing! They just reminded me what matters!"

"What about your sister?"

"She's part of our family too; she'll learn to love it."

I sighed.

She clenched her fist and Alice screamed in pain.

"Give yourself and Tancred up, and I'll let her go."

"D-D-Don't…" muttered Alice. "Sh-she'll d-do it anyway…"

I'd read enough books to know that.

"Alicia, I can call on my ancestors again, do you really want that?"

She hesitantly allowed her hand to open up, and Alice held onto me.

"Alicia what matters to you?" I asked quietly.

She frowned, "I… I… m-my family!"

"Your family or being loved?"

"W-what?"

"Your family should accept you for whoever _you_ want to be, you shouldn't change for them, you want to be loved, that's the only reason anyone would change themselves against their own will, you want love, but they don't love you, they would love the things you did when you're obeying but not you. Because if they loved you, they would accept you for who you are."

"I-I'm a Bloor, th-that's who I am!"

"When Alice and I were first locked up, you said you'd rather be called DeVere, not Bloor, why did that change?"

"I-I…I'm a B-Bloor I can't escape that!" I could see that she desperately longed to believe her own words.

"You're Alicia. Regardless of your family, no one is the same, not really, you can pretend to be something you're not, but everyone is really different."

She stood there. Stiff. Silent. Frowning.

No one said a word; it was so quiet that I could hear the wind outside, even though there were no windows in the room. I could hear Alice's heavy breathing, Alicia's near silent whimpers of fear, and Tanc's hair crackling with impatience.


End file.
